


Aspects of Nerdanel 2 - Memories of Seven

by Erulisse



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erulisse/pseuds/Erulisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven sons had Fëanáro and Nerdanel, even after they had ended their marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - Claiming Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tolkien built the sandbox, I only play with the bucket and shovel that he left for me. No money, profit or non, is made from the publication of this story.

“Ouch!” 

“Don't hurry so!” 

Maitimo glanced up as loud voices sounded from Nerdanel's partially constructed studio. Apparently Caranthir had once again flattened his thumb with the hammer as he attempted to anchor his cloak hook into the wall of the entryway hall. 

A smile ghosted across his face as he returned his attention to the knife in his hand. His sharp blade resumed shaping the mahogany clothes peg. He was carving a decorative scroll into its side that would identify it as his own. He wondered what materials and decorations each of his brothers had chosen for theirs.


	2. Chapter 2 - Discordant Notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Tolkien built the sandbox, I only play with the bucket and shovel that he left for me. No money, profit or non, is made from the publication of this story.

“Mother, can I use your drills?” Makalaurë called. 

The studio door slammed behind him. He carried a harp under his arm, its loosened strings waving erratically with each step.

Clouds of stone dust billowed towards the partially finished roof as Nerdanel brushed off her apron. “Why?”

“Two more stringing holes and I would have been done. But Atar threw me out of his workshop - said I break things.” 

The edge of his sleeve caught a jar holding her paintbrushes. Falling, it shattered on the stone flooring. Nerdanel fought to restrain her sigh. For once, she agreed with Fëanáro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are always appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3 - Changing Contours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Tolkien built the sandbox, I only play with the bucket and shovel that he left for me. No money, profit or non, is made from the publication of this story.

Nerdanel strode into her studio, her cloak snagging on the end of Tyelkormo's cloak peg as she passed. 

Her son had attached the roughened antler tine hanger, uncaring how far it protruded from the wall. The antler shaft was rough and tipped with the sharp tine it mimicked his personality - a perfect reflection. She smiled, and then frowned as she examined the small tear in her cloak more carefully. 

Walking to her work bench she selected a sheet of roughened paper from a compartment, returning to the alcove with a determined demeanor. “Time to sand this down,” she muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are always appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Wager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Tolkien built the sandbox, I only play with the bucket and shovel that he left for me. No money, profit or non, is made from the publication of this story.

Nerdanel was deep in thought deciding which commission to accept as she opened the door to her workshop's entryway. She stopped short, almost falling over the elf drying the floor. 

“Carnistir? What are you doing?” 

Jumping to his feet, he grabbed her hands to steady her. “I lost a bet with Curufinwë.” 

“Oh?” 

She pierced him with her 'look' - honed through years shared with Fëanáro, then turned around slowly. Laurelin's light reflected from each gleaming cloak hook and the polished slate floor. 

She shook her head and continued walking into the studio muttering, “That must have been some wager.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are always appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5 - A Level Pair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Tolkien built the sandbox, I only play with the bucket and shovel that he left for me. No money, profit or non, is made from the publication of this story.

The twins were roughhousing as they entered Mahtan's kitchen garden. They stopped at the obelisk in the center. 

"Pitya, see the marks of our heights that were kept when we were young? Look how small we were."

"Hmmm, I think my mark is a little higher than yours, Telu."

"No. It was me that was taller."

"Only when you cheated and stood on your tip toes."

They moved back-to-back against each other to prove their claims, their movements freezing when they heard their mother's laughter. 

"You're level with each other, Ambarussa. You have always have been two of a kind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are always appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6 - Rulers and Leaders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Tolkien built the sandbox, I only play with the bucket and shovel that he left for me. No money, profit or non, is made from the publication of this story.

Curufinwë strode quickly through the garden. 

_If only I hadn't been delayed by Grandfather Mahtan,_ he thought. _I've probably missed my chance to warn Mother._

Hearing raised voices from within Nerdanel's studio; he stopped and moved off the path, leaning against the wall near a lattice supporting an abundance of blooming roses. 

“You cannot leave him like this,” a firm baritone voice argued. 

“You may rule the Noldor, but you do not rule my heart," returned his mother's alto. "I live here now. Fëanáro can take care of himself.” 

“But you have children!” 

“Who know they are always welcome here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are always appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
